


Teach Me How To Skate

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Harry decided to get away from England and now he’s in Malibu, enjoying summer. While out for breakfast, he bumps into Draco, who actually asked him to teach him how to skate





	Teach Me How To Skate

It was the year 2000, The golden trio had finally finished their 8th year, and school was long forgotten, Harry had broke up with Ginny after a year of being together, Ginny realised she was in love with her best friend Luna, while taking time off from the fame, Harry had decided to visit Malibu, where nobody would knows him.

 

He had packed his bags, got his portkey ready, and off he went to Malibu. Sirius Black had an apartment over there, whenever Remus and Him decided to get away from everyone. As Harry settles in the apartment, relaxing his tired muscles, he switched on the TV and browse through the channels. He settles on some random show, and lays on his stomach on the big couch in the living room.

 

The next day, Harry woke up from the couch, and took a quick shower, once done, he wore his skinny jeans, tank top, his baseball cap that he always wore backwards, and a flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. He grabs his skateboard that was resting by the wall, and off he went to buy breakfast. He skate through the city, enjoying the warm sun. He stops just infront of a cafe, where he carries his board to the nearest seat, lays it there and when to order breakfast.

 

As he was eating his breakfast, he heard the familiar laughter, Draco Malfoy’s , he lift his head just in time to see Draco clutching his stomach, with his head thrown back, laughing at a table across of his, he was with Theo and Blaise, Draco’s smile was so wide that it reaches his ears. Harry smiles at it, it has been awhile since he heard that laughter, he must have been staring way too long, before Draco locks eyes with him. He and Draco had made up, they put their past behind them, and worked together in school, for their classes, it was hard at first, with students throwing hexes at Draco, and one nearly killed him. Draco smiles at him, giving him a salute with his fingers, Blaise and Theo too smiles at him. Harry smiles back, he finishes his food and grab his skateboard.

 

“Well hello Potter, what are you doing here in Malibu? Alone i guess?” Draco had asked, as he stood next to Harry who was tying his shoelaces.

 

“Hey Dray, didn’t i tell you to call me Harry, we’re way past the whole rivalry thing. And yes I’m here alone, to bask in the sunny heat.” Harry replies, as he stood up and straightened his back.

 

“Well Potter, i mean Harry, bad habits die hard don’t you think so?” Draco asked as he smiles at Harry. “Also where’s that little weaslette that always by your side?”

 

“You mean Ginny? She’s with her family and Hermione in Australia, come on, it’s not that hard to call me Harry right. Also me and Ginny broke up recently. I’m a free man.” Harry said, as he pats Draco’s shoulder. Draco smiles at him. 

 

“I have to go now Dray, I’ll catch up with you soon alright.” Harry said as he got up on his board.

 

“Harry. Wait. Could you like, I don’t know , teach me how to ride on that thing?” Draco asked as he points to the skateboard Harry was on.

 

“Sure thing, how about tomorrow, i have errands to run, I’ll owl you my address alright. Go on and enjoy your days with your boys. Take care and see you Draco.” Harry said before skating off, he did turn to wave at Draco which made Draco smile.

 

That night Harry’s new owl did came and send him a note, with where they should meet tomorrow, Draco replies with the timing and that night Draco slept with a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to spent time with his all time crush.

 

The next morning, they had met at the skate park near Harry’s place, Draco had bought him a cup of coffee, knowing Harry is never a morning person, after sharing a dorm with him in their 8th year. Harry thanks him, and sips his coffee, it was the perfect amount of sugar and milk. Draco was dressed in his white tank top and ripped jeans, with his own baseball cap that he wore backwards, Harry was in his black jeans and navy tshirt, with another flannel top around his waist.

 

“ Alright Dray, skating is simple, like broom riding, you need to maintain your balance, and everything will goes smoothly.” Harry explains as he shows Draco how to ride the muggle device. Draco nods at him and tries, the first few times he had fallen on his butt, Harry laughs at him and helped him up.

 

“I don’t think I’m up for this.” Draco sighs.

 

“Is that a Malfoy giving up? Come on Dray, let’s try again, let me help you this time.” Harry insists as he held Draco up, as Draco tries again on the board.

 

“See! You’re doing it!” Harry cheered, as he slowly let’s Draco’s hands go.

 

“ Don’t you dare let go Potter!” Draco warns, as he felt Harry’s hands sliding off his slightly. 

 

“Oof!” Draco shouts, as he falls off the board.

 

“ Oh Merlin! Dray I’m sorry, i thought you were getting the hang of it. Here.” Harry apologised as he held his hands out and helped Draco to his feet, dusting the sands off his jeans.

 

“I don’t think i want to ride that thing again.” Draco said, as he rubs his elbows.

 

“Come here, I’ll ride with you.” Harry said, as he gots up on the board, pulling Draco with him.

 

“ Now steady yourself or we both might fall.” Harry said, as Draco stood behind him on the board, putting his arms on Harry’s broad shoulders.

 

“ No, grab here. Don’t be afraid to hug me.” Harry said, as he places Draco’s arms around his waist. And off they went together on the board.

 

“Stand still will you.” Harry said.

 

“I am.” Draco replies with a chuckle.

 

“No you’re moving too much, like you’re dancing like a clown right now.” Harry replies as he tries to steady himself, Draco hugs Harry tighter around his waist, leaning forward as his chest touches Harry’s back.

 

They rode like that a few times till late in the afternoon, with Draco laughing at his back, with his hands around Harry’s waist. Harry couldn’t helped it but smile, they stopped near a smoothie place, Draco bought them a drink.

 

“Here you go Harry.” Draco said as he hands him the drink.

 

“Thanks Dray.” Harry replies as he took the drink and sips it. The both sat at the bench near the beach, basking the warm sun that was setting.

 

“This has been fun Harry, thank you for trying to teach me, I’m just bad at it.” Draco sighs as he smiles at Harry.

 

“ Hey no worries alright, it has been fun honestly, i could teach you any other muggle things you want.” Harry replies, as he squeezes Draco’s lap.

 

“How about we come here again tomorrow, and we can maybe ride a bicycle or rollerblading instead.” Harry said as he looks at Draco.

 

“That sounds nice, it really is. Sure I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Draco said, as he smiles back.

 

Both boys sat there, not wanting to move, as they enjoyed each other company, enjoying the warm air, and beautiful sunset, there’s more things to do tomorrow then.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
